The Eds Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
Sebastian and Duke return will The Eds Adventures of Beauty and the Beast * Welcome To The Beast’s Castle The Eds Adventures of Beauty and the Beast is the 2nd film in ''The Eds Adventures ''series. It revolves around The Eds and Bartok meeting Belle and the Beast. Plot In the film's prologue, an enchantress disguised as an old beggar woman offers a young prince a rose in exchange for a night's shelter. When he turns her away, she punishes him by transforming him into an ugly Beast and turning his servants into furniture and other household items. She gives him a magic mirror that will enable him to wiew faraway events, and she gives him the rose, which will bloom until his twenty-first birthday. He must love and be loved in return before all the rose's petals fall, or he will remain a beast forever. Years later, The Eds and Bartok land in a small French town where they meet Belle (Paige O'Hara) and see all the new things in town ("Belle"). Bartok and the Eds meet Belle's father Maurice, who is an inventor, while discovering Belle loves reading and yearns a life beyond the village. They are courted by Gaston, Ratigan and Fidget the local hero, but have no interest in him. Maurice's latest invention is a wood-chopping machine. When he rides to through the woods to display the machine at a fair, he loses his way and stumbles upon the Beast's castle, where he meets the transformed and untransformed servants Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lann, Reynn, Colossus, the Goonies gang, Sebastian & Duke, Terk, Tantor, Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy The Crow. The Beast imprisons Maurice, but Belle, Bartok and the Eds are led back to the castle by Maurice's horse and offer to take Belle's father's place. When the Beast agrees to this and sends him home, Maurice tells Gaston and the other villagers what happened, but they think he has lost his mind, so he goes to rescue Belle, Bartok and the Eds alone. Meanwhile, the Beast orders Belle, Bartok and the Eds to dine with him, but they refuse, and Lumiere disobeys his order not to let her eat. After Cogsworth gives them a tour of the castle, they find the rose in a forbidden area and the Beast angrily chases them away. Frightened, they try to escape, but they and their horse are attacked by wolves. After the Beast rescues them, they nurses his wounds, he gives them the castle library as a gift, and they become friends. Later, Belle and Beast have an elegant dinner and a romantic ballroom dance while The Eds, Bartok and the castle servants watch. When he lets them use the magic mirror, they see Belle's father dying in the woods, and, with only hours left before the rose wilts, the Beast allows them to leave, giving them the mirror to remember him by. This horrifies the servants, who fear they will never be human again. As he watches Belle leave with Bartok and the Eds, the Beast admits to Cogsworth that he loves Belle. Belle, Bartok and the Eds find Maurice and take him home, but Gaston Ratigan and Fidget arrives with a lynch mob. Unless Belle agrees to marry Gaston, Ratigan and Fidget the manager of the local madhouse will lock her father up. Belle, Bartok and the Eds prove Maurice sane by showing them the Beast with the magic mirror, but when they say the Beast is their friend and call Gaston Ratigan and Fidget a "monster", he becomes murderously jealous, arouses the mob's anger against the Beast, and leads them to the castle to kill him. He locks Belle, Bartok, The Eds and Maurice in a basement, but Chip, who hid himself in Bartok's satchel, chops the basement door apart with Maurice's machine. While the servants drive the mob out of the castle, Gaston Ratigan and Fidget finds the Beast and attacks him. The Beast is initially too depressed to fight back, but he regains his will when he sees Belle, Bartok and the Eds arrive at the castle. After winning a heated battle, the Beast spares Gaston's life and Bartok and The Eds help him up to a balcony where Belle is waiting. Gaston Ratigan and Fidget sees Bartok and stabs him from behind, but Gaston Ratigan and Fidget loses his footing and falls to his death. As Bartok dies from his injuries, Eddy whispers that he loves him, breaking the spell just before the last petal drops from the rose. Bartok comes back to life, and Beast and the servants become human again. The film ends as Belle and the prince dance in the ballroom with her father and the servants happily watching. After the dance, they thank the Eds and Bartok for helping break the spell. Before flying away on Pegasus, Chip gives the Eds and Bartok a letter from the Poogaloza Monkey Octoupus Peaunt Party Pants Alliance about their 21st adventure. They fly away on Pegasus, shouting goodbye to Belle, The Prince, the castle servants and their 20th adventure before disapearing into the sunlight. Cast *The Eds *Bartok *Belle *Maurice *Cogsworth *Lumiere *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Lann *Reynn *Colossus *the Goonies gang *Sebastian *Duke *Terk *Tantor *Mrs. Brisby *Jeremy The Crow *The Beast *Gaston *Ratigan *Fidget Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)